wild_n_outfandomcom-20200214-history
Nate Jackson
Nate Jackson is an American stand-up comedian and was also one of the new cast members on Season 8 of the improv comedy show Wild 'N Out on MTV. Biography In the not so distant future, when the first urban comedy dictionary is finally published, there will be a short list of definitions and references under the word “electrifying.” At the top of that list, taking up the majority of the page will be a smiling, action photo of a young stand-up comedian and future comedy Hall of Famer, 2010 Bay Area Black Comedy Competition winner and cast member of Nick Cannon's Wildn'Out, Nate Jackson. From the moment he takes the stage and grabs the microphone, until he puts it to rest, back in its stand, you can actually feel the electric comedy energy surging through your body, in the form of constant laughter. And on your way out of the club or theater and even into the next day, you’re still feeling the comical and in some cases, medicinal effects of experiencing a Nate Jackson comedy show. A born entertainer and showman, Nate doesn’t need the first few minutes of his act to “warm up” or for the crowd to warm-up to him before he starts getting funny. What makes Nate so unique is that he’s instantaneously hilarious. Once you start laughing at a Nate Jackson show, it’s going to be hard to stop. Cracking up crowds of all sizes with his razor-sharp wit, engaging stage presence and his high-energy style, Nate is loved by audiences ranging in ages from 18 to 83... and counting. With more than a thousand performances under his belt, Nate is one of the most versatile and experienced stand-ups under age 30, on the circuit today. A Seattle-area native and graduate of Eastern Washington University, Nate began his journey in comedy as a full-time college student. He majored in Organizational Communications while pursuing an extracurricular minor in Stand Up Comedy. Instead of the on-campus classroom where he pursued his traditional studies, his classrooms for comedy were the clubs in and around Spokane. A featured comic in national tours in 2008 and 2009, Nate has worked in some of the most prestigious comedy clubs across the country and has shared the stage with urban comedy notables such as: Don ‘DC” Curry, Bill Bellamy, J. Anthony Brown and Tony Roberts. Nate is eager to learn and take on new challenges in comedy. As a result, his career never ceases to move in the right direction. In 2010 he won the nationally acclaimed Bay Area Black Comedy Competition, making him a member of an exclusive alumni including: Jamie Foxx, DC Curry, Craig Robinson, Rodney Perry, Mark Curry and many more. In 2014, Nate was a featured performer on BounceTV's #1 Rated Standup comedy show Off The Chain and also on BET's completely revamped ComicView. In early 2016, Nate was a stand out performer on Season 8 of MTV's #1 Rated and newly syndicated show, Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out. Nate Jackson is one to watch, as his career unfolds and one to work with now. Trivia *He has appeared on shows such as Teennick Top 10, ComicView, Off the Chain, and more. *He also filmed a 30 minute comedy special for Wild 'N Out Presents. *He has appeared in 5 episodes in Season 8. *He hosts a podcast called "The Nate Jackson Radio Show" and hosts his own stand-up comedy show, "The Nate Jackson Super Funny Show". *He originally tried getting on Wild 'N Out for 4 years but kept missing auditions and finally joined the cast for a short period of time in Season 8.